


Midwinter Fieldwork

by hungrybookworm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: But still a bit serious in places, F/F, Frail!Akyuu, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convinced there's more to Reimu and Marisa's friendship than meets the eye, Kosuzu and Akyuu go to spy on them at the shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter Fieldwork

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou Project (c) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice
> 
> I fell madly in love with Forbidden Scrollery, and this is the result.

Another quiet day in Suzunaan. The winter sun shone through the windows, the gramophone played Bach, and Kosuzu sipped some tea before an open book. The room smelt faintly of wood and dust, and in the corner two customers huddled together, scanning the shelves.

“Come on, Reimu. This is the wrong section.”

“Hold on, I want to check a few recipes.”

Kosuzu watched them nervously. The two most famous youkai exterminators in Gensokyo rarely came into her shop just to browse, but here they were, enjoying a lazy day together in the company of books.

“Hmm, maybe we should try making this for dinner.”

“Go rent the book out if you like it that much. I’m gonna get what we actually came for.”

A few minutes later Marisa approached the desk holding two books. One was a thick cookbook on Chinese cuisine, and the other a dog-eared paperback written in English. Reimu was waiting near the door, impatient. After paying (and confirming that yes, the discount had been applied), Marisa tucked the books under her arm, put a hand on Reimu’s shoulder, and they left the shop.

*****  
“Um, Akyuu.” Kosuzu looked down at the floor, twiddling her fingers. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

Akyuu glanced up from her book. It was evening now, and the shop was filled with a warm orange glow. “What is it?”

“Uh, well, it’s just...” Kosuzu paused, feeling her cheeks go red. “Are Reimu-san and Marisa-san... going out?”

Akyuu paused for a moment, then put a hand to her chin. “I’ve been wondering that myself, actually.”

Kosuzu tried not to smile as she sipped her tea. So she wasn’t imagining it! “I mean, they’re always hanging out and talking to each other, and if one of them was a boy the whole village would be gossiping over it, wouldn’t they?”

Akyuu nodded. “The few times I visited the shrine they were both there.”

“Marisa-san’s usually there when I go too.” Kosuzu was getting fired up. “And when they came into the shop last week, they were standing really close! Like their clothes were sewn together or something.”

“Hm, well don’t get too excited.” Akyuu shook her head, blushing slightly. “I mean, we talk all the time, but we aren’t going out.”

“W-Well yeah.” Kosuzu blushed too.

“But... it might be of interest to the _Gensokyo Chronicle_. It could affect the future of the Hakurei line, after all.”

“You’re right. Maybe we should investigate!”

Akyuu looked away. “That wasn’t quite what I had in mind...”

“Why not? It’ll be fun!”

“I think spying on people is a bit tasteless.”

“What about all those bushes you hid in to research youkai?” Kosuzu crossed her arms and frowned at her.

“Those were special circumstances.” Akyuu grimaced. “And my health isn’t exactly the best, so I’d rather...”

“Oh, right.” Kosuzu sank back in her chair, feeling a bit guilty. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Akyuu closed her book. “It’s getting late. Maybe we can continue this conversation tomorrow?”

“Ah, you’re right.” Kosuzu looked up at the clock. It was almost dinner time. “I’ll check the book out for you.”

“Thanks.”

*****  
Akyuu returned the next day around early afternoon, her eyes gleaming. “I thought about things last night, and I think you’re right.”

“Right about what?” asked Kosuzu behind a large pile of unsorted books.

“As the writer of the _Gensokyo Chronicle_ , I have a duty to depict Gensokyo’s current cultural and sociological attitudes for the sake of future generations.”

“Umm.” Kosuzu tried to remember that part of the conversation. “Did we really talk about that?”

“Due to the overwhelming gender bias among youkai and Gensokyo’s reputation as a more liberal-minded colony, there are plenty of same sex couples found around Gensokyo, but traditionally very few of them are made up of two humans.” Akyuu stepped further into the room. “However, times have changed.”

“Uh, Akyuu.”

Akyuu seized Kosuzu’s hand, excitement burning in her eyes. “And what could be a more perfect way to show that than a section on the current Hakurei shrine maiden’s love life?”

“Oh.” Kosuzu smiled, and grasped her hand back. “You’re right! It’s totally normal in the Human Village now! My uncle got married to his partner just the other day!”

“Precisely! I-I mean,” Akyuu calmed down slightly. “I’ll ask permission before publishing it, of course, but it would be bad if I wrote the article before confirming the facts.”

“Yes, yes!”

“Are you free later this afternoon? The weather’s clear, so I should be able to walk safely to the shrine by myself, but some company wouldn’t go amiss.”

Kosuzu’s shift ended in an hour. “Of course!” She squeezed Akyuu’s hand, and looked into her friend’s eyes. “We’ll solve this mystery together!”

*****  
The shrine was deserted. Kosuzu moved to sit on the steps, but Akyuu was already heading behind the main building, aiming for the woods. She wasn’t wearing her usual elegant outfit, but had switched to tatty, baggy brown overalls. Her hair was hidden underneath a plain hat. Kosuzu was still wearing her work clothes. “Wait, Akyuu, what are you doing?”

“We need to hide of course.” She smiled. “We can’t get any accurate observational data if our subjects can see us.”

“I thought you didn’t want to spy on them.”

“It’s fine if it’s for the _Chronicle_.” Akyuu stepped into the undergrowth. “Don’t worry, I’ve done far more dangerous things in my previous lives.”

“Oh, all right then.” Kosuzu had come this far, and the thought of playing spy was pretty exciting. She followed Akyuu into a thick, brambly bush. It was surprisingly snug inside, and they had a great view of the shrine porch.

“What if they go indoors?” asked Kosuzu. They couldn’t see inside the shrine building from here.

“Then we’ll try again another day.” Akyuu got out a small pair of binoculars. “And now, we wait.”

They didn’t have to wait long. A few minutes later they heard voices, and soon Reimu and Marisa appeared carrying several large bags of rice.

“Do you really have to buy this much at once?” complained Marisa, wobbling slightly.

“It’s cheaper this way,” said Reimu, already heading into the main room. “And it’s your fault for eating me out of house and home.”

Marisa grumbled and followed her inside. Kosuzu and Akyuu grinned at each other. Five minutes later they returned outside and sat on the porch, Reimu carrying a tea set. It was a clear, crisp afternoon, the blue sky clear of clouds.

“Another lazy day.” Marisa picked up the teapot and helped herself.

Reimu held out her empty cup. “Just the way it should be.”

After that they sat around, stared at the sky, and chatted about all kinds of mundane things. Kosuzu changed her seating posture again, trying to stop her legs going numb. Akyuu was perfectly still beside her, her writing brush and notebook poised. Akyuu’s memory was brilliant, but she still benefitted from taking notes it seemed.

Half an hour passed. Kosuzu didn’t want to admit it, but she was getting bored. “M-Maybe they are just friends after all,” she whispered, glancing at Akyuu.

“Indeed.” Akyuu looked uneasy. “I’m starting to feel like a peeping tom, personally.”

“Maybe we should stop?”

“Maybe.” Akyuu glanced around her. “Though... I suppose we didn’t think this through.”

“Huh?”

“They’ll notice us if we try and move from the bush.” Akyuu pressed her fingers against her forehead and closed her eyes. “We can’t leave until they go inside.”

“Ah.” That’s bad. Kosuzu said she’d be back before dinner. And she was meant to help clean the shop later. “Um, how long do they normally spend on the porch?”

“I’m not sure.” Akyuu opened her eyes again. “Do you have any water?”

“Yes.” Kosuzu brought a water bottle and some snacks, just in case.

“Can I have some?”

Kosuzu handed her the flask. A strand of Akyuu’s hair had fallen out of her hat, and she moved it aside as she drank. For a moment Kosuzu felt acutely aware of her friend’s fragility. Doing this in the summer would have been out of the question.

“Are you feeling all right?” Kosuzu had to check.

“I’m fine, just thirsty.” Akyuu grimaced. “And uncomfortable, I suppose.”

They glanced back at the shrine. Marisa was lying on her back, her knees bent upwards. Reimu was sitting near her feet, her arms crossed. They were still deep in conversation. Kosuzu felt envious watching them. She and Akyuu couldn’t talk non-stop like that. The mysterious woman who visited the shop usually left before Kosuzu could strike up a conversation, much to her disappointment, and most of her friends from school had long grown distant. How lovely it would be to find someone like-minded, and just talk and talk as the hours flew by. Kosuzu was sure she’d fall in love with someone like that.

Reimu smiled and leant sideways, resting her cheek against Marisa’s leg. Her expression was full of affection. Kosuzu felt her face go red, and her stomach turned with guilt. They couldn’t stay here. They were watching something personal, something intimate. She grabbed Akyuu’s hand, and moved to stand up.

“Don’t,” said Akyuu, trying to pull her back down, “we’ll be see-”

There was a loud clicking sound, like a camera shutter. Kosuzu and Akyuu froze. Reimu leapt away from the porch, startled, and Marisa turned over. The magician looked deeply annoyed, and was staring right at Kosuzu and Akyuu’s bush.

A chill ran through the air. Akyuu’s hand felt clammy with sweat. Kosuzu was too afraid to move, too afraid to even breathe.

“What was that?” Reimu picked up her gohei.

“A camera. It came from that bush over there.”

Kosuzu and Akyuu looked at each other. They hadn’t brought a camera, had they? Marisa was getting up now, heading towards their hiding place. It was all over.

“Ah, guess you caught me.” A voice rang out to the left, and the bush right next to theirs shook. A crow tengu stood up, leaves stuck in her short hair and a victorious smile on her face. “But it’s too late. I’ve got the pictures.”

“Aya...” A dark shadow covered Reimu’s face. “I should’ve known.”

“You know, the bookmakers up on Youkai Mountain have odds of three-to-one on Marisa confessing first.” Aya shrugged her shoulders in exaggeration. “I had two thousand yen riding on Reimu, personally. This picture will cause quite a stir.”

“What kind of idiot puts money on Reimu outside a danmaku battle?” Marisa reached into her pocket, and pulled out her mini-Hakkero. “I mean, come on. I’m a sure bet.”

“Oh, is that a confession?” Aya raised her eyebrows, and looked in Reimu’s direction. “So have you already become an item?”

“It’s none of your business!” Reimu’s face was bright red with anger. “You tengu have some nasty hobbies, spying on us like that. Maybe someone needs to teach you a lesson.”

“By all means. I’m not giving you the negatives though, not without a fight.”

“Come on,” hissed Akyuu, tugging Kosuzu’s hand. “We need to get out of here!”

Reimu and Marisa were distracted. Aya hadn’t noticed them. It was the perfect opportunity.

“I’m taking her on, Marisa. You stand aside.” Reimu stepped forward, her eyes locked on the tengu.

“What, after she didn’t bet on me? No way am I taking that lying down.”

“I’ll take you both on if you want,” said Aya. “At the same time.”

Kosuzu was tempted to watch, but Akyuu was already heading out of the bush. They ducked, weaved through the foliage, then sprinted through a metre of open grass to the front of the shrine.

Success. They heard a shout of “Fantasy Seal!” in the distance. Akyuu coughed, and shivered suddenly. Kosuzu noticed that they were still holding hands.

“Sorry,” said Akyuu, covering her mouth with her free hand. They had left the water bottle back in the bush. “I should’ve known better.”

“No, it’s fine, it was my idea in the first place.” Kosuzu touched her friend’s shoulder, worried. “Um, you’re not gonna... die or anything, are you?”

Akyuu laughed. “No, no, I’ll be fine tomorrow. This is normal.”

They stood in silence for a while, staring at the view beyond the torii gate. Yells, shouts and small bangs echoed far behind them. 

“They are going out, aren’t they,” said Akyuu.

“Definitely,” said Kosuzu.


End file.
